Devils Hypnotic Melody
by Blackdemon21
Summary: I felt like I was going to be sucked in by those endless pools of red until I was pulled away by one of the villagers," keep back child," I found myself slowly coming out of my trance like state," wh-what was that?" I asked," that devil had captured you, you'd be killed in an instant if we weren't here," I looked at the man bound before me, there's no way he could be a devil, right
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another multi-chapter story for black butler, I'm basing this story off the cover for chapter 99 of the manga; this is also going to be the first time I'm writing in first person so hope for the best, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: I felt like I was going to be sucked in by those endless pools of red until I was pulled away by one of the villagers," keep back child," I found myself slowly coming out of my trance like state," wh-what was that?" I asked," that devil had captured you, you're lucky people were around or you would be killed in an instance," I thanked the village who so called," saved me," then walked away, but not before taking a glace at the male who was bound, there was something hypnotizing about him but there was no way he could be a devil, right? OOC, AU, Sebaciel, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this entire series and its characters belong to the wonderful manga artist herself, Yana Toboso.**

**.**

**.**

**(POV Ciel)**

Right now I'm wander through country side of England and I have only one thing to say right now...WHY THE HELL DID I COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?  
Oh wait now I remember, it's because my parents told me to get out of the house and try travel but right now its been a living hell, my feet hurt, its fucking hotter than hell out here, which is pretty strange for England, and I have absolutely no fucking idea where I'm going, yep, this has been a perfect vacation for me, Ciel Phantomhive.

" Hey kid, are you okay? You seem like your lost."

I turned when I heard someone speak to me, I was so relieved to see another person that I could cry, the person was a old man who was walking a horse by its reigns," can you tell me where I am, I'm lost and I have absolutely no idea where I am going and it's getting late," I said as I looked up to see the bright sun finally beginning to set, making me both relieved and scared, relieved that the heat was dying down but scared that I would be wandering alone in the darkness of night.

" There's a village up ahead and if I remember correctly there's an inn where you can rest," I was so glad to hear this that I just wanted to hug the man but I myself from doing so," really, can you please take me there?" I asked, hoping and praying that he would say yes.  
" Sure kid, just climb on Stella's back and we'll give you a ride," I was really getting annoyed by this man calling me a kid when I was 17 years old, I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet, but I knew if I said anything that would insult him I would probably be left to find this village on my own.

I could see the silhouette of what looked like a gate up ahead," is that the village?" I asked, looking down at the man who was leading the horse," yes," he said," why is it gated?"

" It's meant to keep out demons or trap powerful ones inside," This guy definaty had a few screws loose if he was talking about mythical creatures like demons," I see...," when we approached the gate I noticed that it was locked, how in the world were we going to get inside if the gate was locked," what will we do now, it's locked," I stated, climbing off the horses back and petting its muzzle, thanking it for the ride knowing it must've been even more tired than myself.

" I think they keep a key around here somewhere," the man said as he began looking through some of the bushes; I sighed and leaned up against a tree, yelping in pain when I felt something jab into my back. I turned around and guess what I saw, yep you got it, the key that, that stupid man was looking for, sometimes I feel like the only smart one on this planet.

I grabbed the key that was dangling from a branch and twirled it on my index finger as I walked over to the man who was looking for said key that I happened to be holding," excuse me, would this be the key that you're looking for," the man looked up and gasped in shock, probably surprised at how I had located it so easily," yes, that's the key, thank you for finding it miss."

I felt a vein in my head pulse, so many people I've met have called me a girl and it's going to drive me to the brink of insanity if someone calls me a girl one more time," I'm a guy," I said, trying to keep myself from strangling the man as he walked over to the gate and put the key in the lock.

" Really? I apologize, you look so much like a female," I sighed, this was really getting old," it's fine, I get that from a lot of people," I lied, well it was a half lie; the man finally turned the key and unlocked the gate, opening it for me as I walked through to see a village that was being lit by nothing other than a few oil laps.

" Welcome to the village, the inn is over there and if you need help finding anything, just ask some of the townsfolk," I thanked the man as he walked away, taking his horse with him; the village looked pretty calm from what I saw, it wasn't all the big and there were a few building where people were walking out of.

" I think the man said the inn was around here," I silently told myself as I shifted the bag on my shoulder that was full of clothes; I was walking by when I heard people shouting angrily about something, I couldn't help but wonder what all the commotion was about so I began to walk toward a group of people who were gathered in the center of town.

Carefully squeezing my way through the people, my eyes widened in pure horror at what I saw, the villagers were beating a man, he had short raven black hair and pale skin.

I quickly ran in, being the hero I am, and pushed the people away," what the hell do you think you're doing!? Stop attacking him you monsters!" The men and women gathered around all gasped in shock and took a step back; I stopped glaring at the villagers and turned my attention to the man.

He was put in what looked like a black leather dog harness that had a chain attached to the front and the stecked into the ground, his hands were tied behind his back with the same chains used on the harness, and a muzzle was strapped to his face," hey, are you okay?"

The mans eyes slowly opened and I could feel my heart skip a beat at the sight of those ruby orbs looking into my own.

I felt like I was going to be sucked in by those endless pools of red until I was pulled away by one of the villagers," keep back child," I found myself slowly coming out of my trance like state," wh-what was that?" I asked," that devil had captured you, you're lucky people were around or you would be killed in an instance," I thanked the village who so called," saved me," then walked away, but not before taking a glace at the male who was bound, there was something hypnotizing about him but there was no way he could be a devil, right?

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the first chapter of my new Black Butler story, just to let you all know once again, I've never written in first person before as you've probably seen by my other stories, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as I said in the first chapter Ciel has been forcefully sent on a trip out of the country by his parents who want him to get out of the house, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(POV Ciel)**

What am I thinking, of course there's no way that man is a devil, it's impossible; I sighed, trying to relax myself as I began to walk toward the inn, but I found myself freezing as I heard something, it was as if someone was singing.  
Looking around for the source of the melody, I found myself looking back at the male who was bound and saw that his eyes were closed once a again and a smile seemed to grace his features as he hummed a hypnotic tune. He only seemed to repeat the same melody over and over again but it was such a beautiful sound.

" Hey! Cover your ears."

Someone ran over to me and covered my ears, the sound of the the melody was blocked out and I turned to see a woman with magenta hair and eyes looking at me," please cover you ears and follow me," I did as she told me and followed as I was lead into a building, from what the foyer was like, it seemed she had lead me to the inn," okay, you can uncover your ears," I put my hands down and gave her a questioning look.

" Why did you do that and who are you?" I asked with one hand on my hip," my name is Mey-Rin, the keeper of this in and most people who come to this village for the first time don't know to cover their ears when they hear him singing to himself," I sighed, what is it with these people and this guy," what is it with everyone in this village calling that guy a Devil?" I asked, hoping I'd finally get an answer.

" He's not a devil," I was so relieved when she said this, finally, someone who isn't insane," I knew it," I said to myself triumphantly," he's a siren," at those words all hope for anyone being sane just flew out the window," a siren? You mean those creatures that are said to live in the ocean and lead sailors to their death?"  
" Yes, except, not all sirens live in the water, he happens to live on land, hypnotizing people no matter what age and killing them; he originally came to the village looking for a prey but a few villagers saw through his disguise and captured him," I really didn't care about this story, I just wanted to get a room and sleep till the sun rises or maybe even longer," well thanks for the whole story, but all I really want is a room for a couple days."

" Okay, then come with me so you can check in and I'll give you your room key," I was so relieved to hear these words as I followed her; I swear that my feet were going to fall off if I don't get these shoes off soon.

" Just sign here sir," Mey-Rin pulled out a book and set it before me opening to a page with a blank line for me to write down my name, the date and how long I would be staying; I quickly filled out the information and she took the book handing me a key," your room is down the hall and you go to the left three doors down," I thanked her and practically ran to my room but not before stopping to look out a window to see that it was getting darker and that man no longer wore that smile.

His head hung as if he were sleeping, I wonder how he could even sleep out there, it must've been uncomfortable on the ground; in the blink of an eye I fond myself flinching when I saw that his eyes had snapped open and he was looking in my direction.  
Once again, I felt like I was being put into some kind of trance as I looked into those red eyes, quickly, I shook my head, snapping myself out of it I continued walking to my room, telling myself to not look outside.

I finally came to a door that was labeled room 302, the same number that was on the key that I had gotten from Mey-Rin," finally, I can get some sleep," I told myself as I unlocked the door to enter the room.  
The room was nice, it had a two person bed, a nightstand right next to it with a lamp, a coffee able and a couch were close to a closed window with drapes, and there was a small television on top of what looked like a dresser; I threw down my bag and rolled my shoulder, hearing a small crack coming from it as I waled over to the large bed and collapsed on top of it, letting out a sigh of happiness from how soft it was, I really should've put my pajama's on but I'm to tired to even care.

I'm just so sleepy and this bed is just so comfortable...I think I could just...fall...asleep...

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I began to look around frantically, the last thing I could remember was passing out in my room, but know I'm finding myself in a dark forest with a single path that only went in one direction, forward.  
I looked behind me and saw nothing but darkness and I guess I have nothing else to do but go forward; I was hesitant, but I began to walk down the path unknown to what may be lurking in the shadows, nor where I was going.  
" Hello, is anyone here?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't alone, I've never liked the dark it always scared me in many ways.

_Do not be afraid little one._

I found myself jumping at the sound of the dark, seductive voice," who said that?" I looked around and didn't see anything, but I did see a a raven perched on a branch, its feathers were wispy, like fire but they were jet black and its eyes glowed blood red, but they were familiar as if I had seen them before.

_I did; I can help you little one._

The raven flew down from its perch and its form shifted as it changed into a black cobra, slithering up my body causing me to tremble in fear as the snake came face to face with me.  
I was met with those red orbs and found myself entranced by them, I really hated it when I became like this but those eyes were so enticing.

_There's no reason to be afraid little one, I can take you away from all of this_

I didn't know what I was doing nor why my body was moving on its own but I could feel myself nod unconsciously as the snake around my neck changed into a wispy shadow like form.

It approached me, a pair of crimson eyes glowing through the darkness as what looked like an arm and hand; the hand had long black claws as I felt it caress under my chin, it's claws scratching under my chin dangerously to the point where my skin was red, threatening to break and drip blood down my neck.

_Such an obedient little one_

The voice came out of the shadows and what I saw snapped me out of my trance like state to look in pure terror as I began to back away," Wh-what are you? Keep awa from me," I stated, continuing to back away from the monster as it began to walk forward.

_Why do you look so frightened little butterfly, I only wish to help you_

In an instance I found the creature standing an inch away from me as it's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close so my chest was pressed against his torso," Le-let me go!"

_Shh, you're frightened again little butterfly, you're fighting me but why do you try? Your beautiful wings are ripped now so you can't fly, so hush and listen to my beautiful lullaby._

The creature began to whisper this in my ear over and over in a singing voice, it was so soothing that I could feel every ounce of fear beginning to leave my body, I couldn't even remember what I was afraid of in the first place.

_Yes, there's nothing to fear little butterfly_

The creatures jaw opened almost inhumanly as I was met with rows beyond rows of razor sharp teeth; I desperately wanted to cry out for help or run away but it was like my body was betraying me, my feet seemed glued to the ground and whenever I tried to open my mouth no words would come out, but it was pointless and everything disappeared into an eery black darkness.

* * *

I jolted awake with a startled yelp and I looked around to see that I was back in my room in the inn within this strange village. I wonder what that dream could've been about, some terrifying monster, me almost getting killed, there must be a meaning to it...or maybe it was just a nightmare.

I sighed a looked out my window to see the quarter moon was now fully risen into the star lit sky of the night. The sight seemed to relax me as I went into the bathroom and put on my pajamas, finding it very difficult to sleep in my clothes.

I came out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and a shirt as I walked over to the bed and pulled out the cover, crawling under, and covering myself as I shut my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't have anymore nightmares tonight.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry if it sucks, anyways I suggest listening to the soundtrack of a video on YouTube called wolfsong, if you hear the song the female wolf is humming then you'll hear the same melody our little siren is always humming, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my little story, in the previous chapter Ciel had a nightmare, well that's all I to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**When the text looks like this: _Hello_  
**

**it means someone is talking in another language**

**.**

**.**

I woke up and I can tell you that I didn't get a good night sleep even if the bed was comfortable, I continued have weird dreams and nightmares making me wake up in the middle of the night; some seemed more like visions than dreams, but I was really used to them, my parents had gotten me pills for them since they gave me headaches, I think I packed them with me, well, at least I hope I did.

I got out of bed and crouched down to look through my bag; I got out some underwear, pants, a shirt, and some socks but I felt myself begin to panic when I couldn't find my pills.  
" What!? Where are they!? I had them in here!" I quickly began throwing out my clothes until I saw my pill bottle at the bottom of the bag; with a relieved sigh I opened the bottle and took a blue oval shaped pill and swallowed it in one gulp," hopefully that'll keep the headaches away for the day."

I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste and walked into the bathroom to get washed up so I could get dressed, I can't stay in this room forever so I guess I could explore the village, maybe I could find someone who wasn't insane.

I finally got dressed and grabbed my room key that I had left on the nightstand and began to walk to the front door.  
" Good morning Ciel," I turned my head at the sound of someone saying my name and saw that it was Mey-Rin standing at the front desk flipping through the check in book," Hey Mey-Rin, I think I'm just gonna take a look around," I said, I'm pretty sure she wasn't even paying attention since she was looking in a completely different direction and cleaning the wooden counter top with a towel.

I just sighed and left the inn, making sure I put my pills in my left pocket while my room key was in the right; while walking through the small village I saw that there were people gathered around that man again, except this time it was different, there were three males and two of them seemed to be holding what looked like a dead goat while the other carefully leaned down and removed the muzzle from his mouth.  
Even though I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved,my curiosity just got the better of me and I walked over to the three," what are you doing?" I asked; the three males turned around to look at me," we're giving this creature something to eat," one of the males said, unlocking the chains that bound his hands behind his back.

When I saw his hands I gasped in shock at the sight of them, they were long, black and razor sharp like claws; the bound man turned to look at me and smirked then said something that caused my breath to hitch.

**'_ Not human.'_**

" Quiet! Damn devil speaking in that weird language," one of the men said, I didn't understand what they were talking about, he was speaking perfect English," he was speaking perfect English from what I heard," I said, all the men raised an eyebrow in confusion," you must be hearing things kid because that devil ain't speaking English."

There was no way that I was hearing things, that man definitely told my that I wasn't human, the only time I've been called that was when my mother was still alive and I was in middle school.

" I guess you're right, I must be hearing things," I looked back at the red eyed male and saw that his smirk fell and he turned to the sight of the dead animal in front of him, what he did both terrified and amazed me.

His mouthed opened almost inhumanly wide to the point where the skin on his checks began to tear revealing bone and muscle," h-how is he?" I stuttered looking to the men who made faces of disgust at the sight of him using his claws and razor sharp teeth to tear through the skin of the animal," that devil doesn't have normal bones like we do so it's mouth can open as wide as a snakes."

I turned my attention to the so called siren or devil or whatever he is, to see blood dripping from its fangs and claws.

The one of the males held the red eyed males hands behind his back and chained them up again while the other male put the muzzle back over his mouth and made sure it was on tight.

I happened to notice something long and black slither from behind the male, it looked like...a tail, wait a minute, you have to be kidding me if this guy has a tail and he really is a devil, siren, what ever this thing is.

What happened next really shouldn't have made me laugh but I couldn't help it; he wrapped his tail around one of the males ankles and tripped him making him land on the ground face first.

The two other men helped him up and glared at the bound devil who was smirking but I could see that he was laughing under his breath just like I was.

" We're leaving now, if you're going to stay here, be careful of that devil," I nodded and watched as the three walked off until they were out of my line of sigh, finally I could deal with this chained up male.

**_' You're not human.'_**

" What do you mean, of course I'm human, how about you explain why you are to me," I stated, I was really annoyed by this person, I hated it when I wasn't called human, of course I obviously am human, what else could I be.

_**' No human can understand my kind, so that means you're not human.'**_

" You're really starting to annoy me, I have no idea what you're talking about and your speaking very fluent English to my ears, it must be that these people are insane."

_**' You truly don't know what you are, such sad thing, your kind is very powerful and famous where I come from.'**_

I'm starting to get the feeing that this guy was crazier than the people in this village," okay, so tell me what I am," I said crossing my arms and giving the devil a condescending look.

_**' I'm not going to tell you.'**_

" What? Why not?"

**_' Because I want you to figure it out for yourself, but I will give you a hint, try and remember something from your childhood, did either one of your parents tell you stories?'_**

My mother was the only one who would read to me from this old book she kept with her at all times but I really don't see that that has to do with anything; I sighed and rubbed my temples, maybe if I bring this guy my mothers old story book he'll just tell me and I won't have to strain my brain with such a stupid thing.

" I'm getting tired of this, I'm just going back to my room."

**_' I hope you don't have any nightmares little butterfly.'_**

I was shocked by this words and quickly walked back over to him and glared at him so hard that it could burn a hole through that little skull of his," how did you know I was having nightmares? What exactly are you?" I asked, crouching down so I was now looking him straight in the eye; that damn devil chuckled and a smirk began to grace his features he spoke,**_" I'm exactly what everyone calls me, but if you wish to be more descriptive, you an call me a raven demon."  
_**" So how does that have to do with anything and my nightmare?" I asked,**_" nothing much really, its just that raven demons can create nightmares with their songs, but they can also lure in their prey,"_** at the sound of these words the fury in my body began to disappear as my body began to felt numb but it didn't feel bad.

_**" That's it, don't fight me little one,"**_ unconsciously I felt my arms begin to move, they began to reach for the strap that held the iron muzzle in place and I happened to find it very easy to remove as it clattered to the ground with a thud.  
The devil chuckled, probably happy that I was following his orders, but I had no other choice, my body refused to listen to me,_**" good boy, now, remove these chains and I shall reward you,"**_ once again I did as he told me and began try to untangle the heavy chains, finding it a little more difficult than it actually seemed.

It took some time but I finally untangled the mess of chains, freeing his hands,_**" such an obedient little butterfly,"**_ The devil began to caress my cheek and I found myself unconsciously leaning into the touch; I could see nothing but hunger in those enchanting red eyes as he began to lean in closer, our lips only a hair apart until I heard a growl of pain come from him as he released me to hold his arm which was cut.

" Keep away from him you damn devil! Hey, are you okay?"

I found myself slowly regaining control as I looked up to see who had helped me, it was a boy about my age, he had golden blond hair and blue eyes like my own but they were sky blue while mine were a darker shade, almost the color of a sapphire; He reached out a hand to help me up and I took it gratefully," I'm fine, what did you do to him?" I stated looking down at the red eyed male who seemed be clutching his arm and trying his best not to cry out in pain, for some reason something inside me actually felt bad for him, just the sight of him writhing in pain tugged at my heart but I easily pushed the feeling into the back of my head, there's absolutely no way that I would feel pity for some creature that almost killed me.  
" this dagger is coated in the same material made out of a demon sword, the only weapon that can kill him, and drenched in holy water so it makes the pain twice as bad," the blue eyed boy said," isn't there a less painful way to keep him from killing people," the boy looked at me as if was insane," don't tell me you're trying to protect this creature," he said in both an angry and surprised tone, but I really couldn't see what surprised him so much I just didn't like the way he was injured to the won't of writhing in pain.

" Of course I'm not but I just...you know what, never mind, so who are you?" I asked changing the subject before any of this could get out of hand," my names Alois Trancy, who are you?" The boy said as he bound the devil up once more," I'm Ciel, my parents or maybe I should say parent sent me here for vacation since I never get out the house anymore."

" I see, well tomorrow I could give you a tour, but I have to leave since I have a lot of chores to do, bye Ciel," the boy said as he jogged off; I turned back toward the devil and looked at his arm to see that it was bleeding profoundly, the gash must've been very deep.

" Let me help you," I said, crouching down to take a look at his injury, he seemed confused on why I was tending to his wound but if you saw someone injured I bet you would try to help them in some way,**" _why are you helping me?"_** he asked," my mother had always told me to help anyone, no matter what they are, so sit still and I'll get something to clran it with."

I stood and walked back to the inn, grabbing some of the medical supplies I had found in the bathroom, then leaving ignoring the many questions that Mey-Rin asked me.

When I had returned I had grabbed some cotton balls and alcohol and began to dab the wound hearing a hiss of pain come from him," oh relax you big baby," I said as i screwed on the cap to the bottle then grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around his upper arm, then tied it tightly, but not to the point where it would cut off all blood flow.

_**" Thank you."**_

I just gave him a nod and picked up the items I had brought with me and walked back to the inn.

I walked past Mey-Rin in the the foyer and once again ignored all her questions and walked to my room, pulling out the key from my pocket and unlocking the door to my room as I entered the bathroom and set all the supplies down and then walkrd ovwr to my bag that was next to my bed and began rummaging through it.

I know I had brought it with me but I hate how it practically sank to the bottom of the bag like a rock, finally, after digging through clothes for practically a minute, I had found if, my mothers old story book.

The book was thick and had a brown hard cover with gold on the corners, the funtom cat was on the cover as well; this book was vey old and looked warn out but mother always told me she had this book since she was a little girl.

I opened the book and smiled at the sight of the pictures and words written inside, when I was younger I always wanted to try some of these things but mother told me to wait till I was older and she would show me something amazing...but she's gone now and I miss her, but there's no way to bring back the dead.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, I hope this isn't going to fast, because I want the chapters to be long but I also want the story to have at least more than ten chapter, so, I bet any of you can guess what Ciel is but you won't be right, it's very specific, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, i'm back with the next chapter of my story, I see that no one hasn't figured out what Ciel is but that's fine, it'll be revealed soon enough, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**  
**

**Guys, I have something else to tell you, when the POV or scene is changing you'll see this, with the first initial of which ever character I'm writing from: ~C~**

**.**

**.**

I opened my eyes and found myself in what looked like a school? Was this another dream? No, this is one of my memories from when I was little.

I looked at my hands and saw that they were transparent, it seems I won't be able to interfere with anything.

I watched as the events of my past began to play out before me.

**~C~**

I was about eleven years old, I was walking through the hallways of school with my book bag on, reading the story book that mama always read to me.

" Well, well if it isn't the little mamas boy."

I looked up from my book to see a group of eighth graders looking down at me with a smirk across their faces, I knew something had was going to happen and I wanted to run but they had me surrounded and I knew I was to small to fight, what am I going to do? I wish mama was here, she'd protect me.

" What do you got there?" One of them snatched the book from me and I desperately tried to get it back, it was the most important item to me since it belonged to mama, and I promised her I'd never let anything happen to it," gi-give it back, that belongs to my mother," I said, trying to take it back but only to have it held up out of my reach.

" Oh, is this really important to you, now let's see...what the heck does this even say?" The bully began passing the book around and they all looked at the text in confusion, mother and I are the only people who can read it," mama says it's the language of fallen angels, now give it back!"

" Angel? Hahaha, you believe in those fairy tales, your mother must be delusional, making you believe in stupid things like this," the bully grabbed one of the pages and began to pull and I gasped, he was going to tear out a page of mamas book," no...stop it...please, Stop it! STOP IT!"

I could feel heat around me and I looked to see a ring of fire surrounding us but I wasn't afraid, I wanted revenge on what they almost did to mamas book," Give. It. Back," I growled, the flames that surrounded us grew and began nipping at the upperclassmen's heels as they all began panicking and moved closer to each other.

The one that held my book released it and I quickly grabbed it and held it close, a smile beginning to grace my features as the flames around us disappeared leaving a scorch mark on the floor.

As the last of the embers died, I heard murmuring and saw that everyone had rushed out of their classrooms and were now looking at me with fear, why were they afraid, why did they look at me like I was a monster? I didn't like it, it scared me.

" Did you see that?"

" Yeah, he created that fire."

" What is he?"

" I know that he's not human."

" Yeah, that kid is definitely inhuman."

" He should be sent back to hell."

I don't like what they're saying about me, I'm not some kind if monster, don't be scared of me, don't look at me like that, please, please, please.

Clutching my book tightly I began to push through the crowd of people, I wanted to go home, mama would make sure I was safe, she'd never look at me with those fearful eyes.

I made my way outside and panted heavily, I began walking home and tried to forget everything that happened today, hopefully everyone will forget.

I finally made it home and I knocked on the door, it opened and I saw my father who looked a lot like me except he had brown eyes while I had blue which I got from my mother," oh Ciel, I was coming to pick you up," he said as I entered the house and walked in the living room, I removed my shoes and set my book bag down and put the book on the table.

" Papa, where's mama?" I asked," Rachel's in the garden," I thanked him and began to run toward the backdoor, I wanted to see her, she always made everything better.

I opened the door and saw her, she had long good hair and her eyes were the color of sapphires, she sat on her knees in the grass cutting the thorns off some of the roses she had just picked, a few strands of grass stuck to her pure white dress but she never cared about little things like that.

" Mama..." she turned her head toward me and smiled," welcome home Ciel," tears began to well up in my eyes and I ran over to her," Ciel, what wrong my darling sky?" I hiccuped as I cried into her chest," at-at school, th-they were scared of me, they sa-said I-I wasn't human," I looked up at her as she stroked my back and I saw an expression on her face that she never wore in front of me before, anger.

" Mama? What's wrong? Why are you angry?" I asked; I heard her sigh as she wrapped her arms around me and rest her head on top of mine as she said," Ciel...no one will understand us, we're different from others, those people, those things, those monsters will never accept us, that's why I want you to know that I'll always be here to chase all the bad and scary things away."

I could feel myself becoming happy again, as I nuzzled into her warmth then looked to the roses that mama planted and gasped as they began to coil around us making a barrier, to others this would be scary but it was nice, it felt safe.

" Mama, you'll always be with me, right?"

" Of course my darling sky."

* * *

I jolted awake and felt something wet in my eyes and I put a finger to the corner of my eye and looked to see that I was crying," sh-she wasn't human...what was she then," I stuttered wiping the tears from my eyes and picked up the book I would always read, I traced my fingers across the cat on the cover.

" I have so many questions for you, I wish you were here," I was a little happy that I had fallen asleep with my clothes on so I didn't need to change and I really didn't feel like changing as well; I put my shoes on and grabbed my mothers book and left the room like I did yesterday making sure to take my pill as I headed out the door and toward the front door of the inn.

" Morning Ciel," Mey-Rin said to me in a happy tone, all I did was give her a slight wave as I walked out the door and toward the center of the village where that devil sat with his head hung and his eyes closed.

" Hey, wake up, I have something for you," I said, nudging him a bit; his eyes opened and he looked at me,_**" what is it little one?"**_ I set my book down and began to untie the chains and took off his muzzle," this belonged to my mother, she used to read from it all the time, what exactly was she? Please, I have to know," I stated as he picked up the book and looked at it.

**_" What was your mothers name?"_**

" Her name? It was Rachel Phantomhive, but why did you need to know her name?" I asked; he wore and expression of shock as I said her name,**_" I never knew Rachel had a son,"_** I raised an eyebrow at this," you knew my mother," he nodded,_**" of course, everyone in hell knew about your mother, she never cared for humans but when it came to the supernatural, she helped in any way she could."**_

" That still doesn't tell me what she is," I said, becoming impatient, I needed answers now and if I didn't get some I'd strangle this devil right now until he told me the answers,_**" your mother was very skilled in magic,"**_ you've got to be kidding me, did this devil just say magic," magic?" I asked,**_" yes, she was very skilled in many forms of magic but the main form she was skilled was dark magic."_**

" So if I'm thinking correctly my mother was..."

**_" Yes, Rachel was a Dark Witch."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter if the story and you all know what Ciel is, I'll explain more about what Rachel is in the next chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next Chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, in the previous chapter we learned what Ciel's mother was and we had a little glimpse into Ciel's past, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" M-my mother w-was a witch."

I had no way to describe how shocked I was, I couldn't believe my mother was a witch, why hadn't she told me this before she left me.

**_" Yes, your mother was a witch, the most powerful compared to any others,"_** I could only listen as the devil spoke," when you say witch, do you mean the ones from stories, like they ride on broomsticks and have black cats with them?" I asked; the devil began to laugh at this, it seems like I was wrong for believing in that story,**_" that's just a myth told by humans, witches are the second most powerful creatures in hell, but there are two types of witches."_**

" And what are these two types?" I asked, I was really becoming interested by this, but I had to remember to look around every now and then just incase someone was coming," **_there are the good witches who were accepted into heaven and help with healing and use light magic while there are the bad ones who stick to hell and also use light magic sometimes, but only to heal, but they're mainly skilled at dark magic used for destruction and death, the kind your mother was skilled in._**

" My mother used magic that hurt people, but I thought she never hurt anyone," was everything she told me a lie, no, it couldn't be a lie, mother always protected me from the bad things,**_" She only killed if threatened or someone dear to her was going to be killed,"_** I was relieved to hear this, I couldn't stand the thought of mother being some monster that killed without reason.

" If my mother really was a witch, then why didn't she tell me?" I asked; he only shrugged his shoulders and looked up to the clear blue sky and said,**_" she probably wanted to keep you safe, knowing how humans react to something they don't understand can become very violent."_**

" She wanted to keep me safe..." I found myself remembering things of that day, how she hid me from those monsters and sacrificed herself just to keep me alive.

" Is something wrong little butterfly? You look like you have something on your mind," the demon put a clawed hand on my cheek and I slapped it away, turning away from him to revel in my memories," I-I'm fine, I just remembered something from a long time ago; I'm going to put your binds back on but I'll be back to ask a few more questions," I began to wrap the chains around his wrists and tied them how they originally were, then strapped on his muzzle as I grabbed my book, stood, and left.

As I walked away, I then remembered I was going to meet up with that boy to so he could give me a tour, what was his name again, Alois or something like that, oh whatever, I guess I could take the spare time to get to know this place better.

I had walked in the same direction that he had ran off in yesterday and I saw him playing with a boy much younger than him, could it be that he had a younger brother? Well it couldn't hurt to ask.

" Hello Alois."

The blonde haired boy and the brown haired boy both turned their heads toward me and Alois waved while the younger hid behind his leg making both Alois and I laugh under our breath. " Are you here for that tour?" He asked; I nodded, I really had nothing better to do and this would be a great way to pass the time," who's this?" I asked looking at the little boy with a smile," that's my brother Luka, our mother Hannah works at the bakery over there, you'll see her once we start our tour."

Alois motioned for me to follow as we began our tour around the small village," well you already know about Sebastian," Alois said as he looked to the bound raven in the center of the village," Sebastian?" Was that the demons name? It sounded like the name of a servant compared to the name of a fierce devil who killed without hesitation.

" We don't know his real name and he refuses to tell anyone, and even if he did we wouldn't understand him," he said," maybe I can get it out of him," I mumbled under my breath," what was that?" Alois asked," it was nothing, I was just thinking out loud," as we walked past the raven-Sebastian-I gave him a glance and I saw him do the same, he was plotting something, I don't know what it was but I was bound to find out soon.

We entered a building that had a few statutes next to it of what looked like lions with their mouths open to reveal fangs and sharp teeth but not a sharp as that demons," what's this place?" I asked," this is the library, it mainly holds books about witches, demons, dragons, etcetera," my eyes widened some at the sound of the word witch," do they have any books about dark magic or famous witches?" I asked probably to quickly it may have made him a little suspicious.

" I'm sure they do but why do you want a book about dark magic?" He asked looking at me suspiciously making me gulp and laugh awkwardly," I think one of my ancestors used to be a witch and I just wanted to learn more about her," once again I told a half lie, it was true that someone in my family was a witch but it wasn't an ancestor, it was my mother who I probably got my powers from, if I told Alois he'd probably freak out and it may become the Salem Witch Trials all over again.

" You have a witch in your family tree, make sure no one else here's about it or you'll be killed, a lot of people here still believe in killing anything or anyone related to a witch," I nodded; Were the people in this village crazy!? It's this isn't the 18th century anymore, you can't just go around killing people who have witch blood in them! I guess I'll have to be careful when being around Sebastian or reading my mothers book.

" Hey Ciel, what's that book you've been holding, it looks old, is it an heirloom?" Alois asked," yeah, my mother gave it to me before she died, I think it's a spell book that runs through her side if the family, I always read it when I was little but the language cant be understood by some people," I said, turning to my favorite page in the book, creating potions.

" I bet you I can read it, can I see it," I was hesitant but I handed him the book and he raised an eyebrow at the strange text," uhh...yeah, I can't read this," I laughed and took the book from him," I told you, not all people can read it, only ones who are witches or was raised by one like myself can."

" Okay, tell me what this says," he said pointing to a sentence that was under a picture of a type of healing potion.

_**" This potion can cure many illnesses and heal any wound, both witches of dark and light magic can make this low leveled potion."**_

Alois looked at me with wide eyes as I spoke in another language," that's the same language that devil is always speaking in," he said in surprised; I just nodded and closed the book," why do you sound so surprised, I have witch blood in me as well; please don't panic after I said that, I don't want the entire village to have a panic attack."

" So that means you can use magic and communicate with demons and stuff," i shrugged my shoulders, I was new at the whole witch thing so there's a lot I need to learn," I can communicate with demons it seems but I'm not so sure about the magic, my mother never taught me anything," I explained."

" Can you keep this a secret?" I asked, I really didn't want to be killed over such a little thing, especially in some weird village like this," of course I'll keep it a secret but you'll hbe to show me some of this dark magic you were talking about," he said with a giant grin on his face; I couldn't help but smile back and say," sure, now how about we continue this tour."

I felt as if having Alois around would make this vacation go by a little faster but he'd also make great company, yep, maybe this place won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, sorry if it seemed like this chapter is a little rushed, but it kinda was, anyways, Ciel has a new companion who will keep him company and keep his secret safe, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little story, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my little story, in the last chapter Alois learned about Ciel's little secret, and let's just hope he can keep it a secret, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter**

**Song: I know I'm a wolf By: Young Heretics**

**.**

**.**

Alois and I continued our tour through the village and he led me to another building that smelled just like freshly made bread, it wa very obvious what this place was," Here's the bakery, Come on, I want to introduce you to Hannah," Alois grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bakery where I saw multiple types of pastries and forms of bread.

" Welcome...Oh, hello Alois, who's this?" A woman with long silver hair with blue eyes asked as she walked over to the counter and set down what looked like a fresh loaf of bread.

" This is Ciel, Ciel, this is my mother Hannah," the blue eyed woman came from around the counter and smiled at me," it's very nice to meet you Ciel," she said," I could say the same," I said with a small smile and shook her hand.

" Come on Ciel, there's still other places we have to go; bye mother, I'll see you when I get home," Hannah waved goodbye to the both of us and Alois dragged me out of the bakery and back into the village where he lead me to a much larger building than the rest.

" In here is the garden where we grow all the vegetables and the meat locker is way back there in that room," I nodded, this tour was beginning to bore me but I really couldn't tell Alois that because he looked so happy, maybe it's because he doesn't have anybody to hang out with in this village and I'm his first friend, well, after his brother Luka that is.

We continued our tour and Alois showed me the laundromat, another building that held a tailor, and finally the homes that were all around the small village.

" Thanks for showing me around Alois," I said," no problem Ciel, I've got to get home now, Hannah will be mad at me for leaving Luka at home alone," the blonde haired boy waved to me and I waved back as he ran off toward his house.

Finally I had some time to do what I wanted, now, it's time to see whwt that damn devil was planning.

I walked over to the demon, Sebastian, bound in the center of the village and glared at him. He seemed to notice that I was there and looked up at me with that annoying smirk of his.

**_" Oh? And what do I owe this visit little butterfly?"_**

" Stop calling me butterfly, and what are you up to Sebastian?" I asked; he seemed to perk up at the sound of the name the villagers gave him,**_" So that boy told you the name they had given me,"_** I sighed when he dodged my question but I still nodded," they said you didn't tell them your real name, so what is it?" I asked, very curious of it myself.

**_" And why do you wish to know?"_** He asked; I was starting to become so annoyed with this demon that I wanted to all him across the face so hard that my hand would sting," I'm just curious, so tell me," I demanded getting annoyed of him not answering my first question,**_" if you wish to know then I guess I shall tell you, my true name is Malphas."_**

Malphas? That was a strange name even for a demon but it really doesn't matter now does it? " Can you answer my first question? What are you planning?" I growled; he simply chuckled and said,**_" this place is beginning to get boring so I'm going to leave."_**

" How are you going to leave, you're bound and they said that gate is demon proof?" I asked,_**" these chains are fairly easy to break and who said I was going to leave the village?"**_ Sebastian chuckled; I crossed my arms and looked at him with one eyebrow raised," And what are you going to do demon?" I asked,_**" I'll show you."**_

I took a step back as he easily snapped the chains around his wrists and tore through the harness, slowly he stood and stretched,_**" I'm glad to be out of those binds, they were beginning to leave bruises,"**_ I looked at his wrists and I felt sad at the sight at how dark the rings were around his pale wrists," A-Are you going to be okay, those look very painful,"I stated; he smirked at me and crouched down so he as looking me in the eye,**" do you care about me little one?"** I turned my head away, feeling myself become flustered and I couldn't understand why," No...I don't."  
_**" Hm, you're lying little one, I can tell,"**_ he leaned close until our lips were only a hair apart and I found myself shutting my eyes tightly, my face becoming warm as I heard laughter and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, not that annoying smirk I hated, this smile was genuine,_**" such a cute little one." **_

My face became even more heated when he gave me a quick kiss before standing once again," wh-what...why wo-would you?" I was so flustered that I didn't know what to say,**_" I guess I've grown very fond of you, Ciel,"_** I was so shocked at the sound of him saying my name, it was the first time he had ever said it.

Suddenly, I heard a terrible sound almost like the sound of bones breaking and skin tearing, I wanted to ask what that sound was when I saw a pair of ten foo bone protrude from Sebastian's back, both of them were coated in blood until skin and feathers began to grow along them creating a pair of large raven black wings.  
I could only look in awe at the sight of how gorgeous they were,_**" even if I'm a demon, these growing still hurt a lot,"**_ he said flapping them once, a few feathers had fallen off and I picked up one feeling how silky it was, but I still saw traces of blood within the feathers.

" Turn around I want to see how severe it is," I said motioning for him to sit down and he did as I asked, turning around to reveal a large blood stain on his back; I shakily reached a hand to the base of the wings and heard him hiss in pain at the touch causing me to jerk my hand away, I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't let this wound go untreated.  
" Hold on, I'm going to try something," I grabbed my mothers book and began to rapidly flip through the pages until I finally came to the page that spoke about healing magic; I put my hands up to both of the wings and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and concentrated, the book had said to heal you must be absolutely focused on what you want to heal or it could backfire and you may accidentally injure yourself and the person your trying to heal.

" Please work," I said to myself as I could feel something warm around my hands, I opened my eyes some and saw a golden light coming from them and the blood began to disappear along with the wound around the base of his wings.  
As soon as the injury was gone I found myself growing weak and everything around me faded to black.

**_~S~_**

I could feel the pain going away as something warm touched my back, could it be that my little one was trying to preform healing magic for the first time? When the pain fully vanished I heard something fall to the ground.  
I turned around and saw Ciel laying on the ground unconscious I couldn't help but laugh at this as I carefully picked the young boy up and held him close, one wing wrapped around him as I ran my clawed fingers through his navy blue hair; I was surprised when he suddenly nuzzled against me, burying his face in my chest.

I smiled as I continued to run my fingers through his hair and sung to him, lulling him to sleep.

_ Dear rabbit my legs are getting weak chasing you  
The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew  
That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry  
And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right  
So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me._

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that's the next chapter of this story, sorry if the ending is a little fluffy but this is a romance story so there has to be some fluff in it, anyways this song is going to be used in a chapter later on in the storyand I'm not going to say when, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as you read in my last chapter Sebastian had what seemed like a small confession to Ciel, well, it wasn't really a confession but you know what I mean, anyways, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**_~S~_**

I held my little butterfly close as I could hear him breathing softly as he drifted deeper and deeper into a dreamless sleep.

I never wanted to let him go, but I would never tell him that to his face; I flinched when I heard the sound of footsteps beginning to approach me and I saw it was that blonde haired boy who was with Ciel not to long ago.

" What did you do to him!?"

I only tightened my grip on my little one hearing a pained moan come from him as my claws began to puncture his skin causing blood to well up and drip down his arm, but I didn't notice this. I watched the boys every movement as he tried to approach me, but I bared my fangs and let out a low growl as a warning to keep away.

My growl became a startled yelp as he pulled out that accursed dagger of his and tried to attack me. The small blade grazed my arm creating a small cut that wouldn't really hurt an ordinary human but it felt like fire as it touched my skin.

I let out a pained cry and released my grip on Ciel and held my upper arm, clawing at the wound hoping that the pain would just go away as the wound I created began to heal.

The more I messed with the injury, the worse the pain became but at least the wound was beginning to heal.

My eyes opened some to see that boy was stealing my little butterfly,**_" don't take him away,"_** I growled, but then I realized he wouldn't understand me speaking in my native language.

That boy hooked Ciel's arm over his shoulder and slowly walked away, not taking a single glance back at me. I know I couldn't follow him or I'll be captured by those villagers again and that was annoying especially when that white haired bastard managed to knock me unconscious.

My eyes glowed an eery red in pure anger and jealousy which was very strange for me, I had never felt these kind of emotions before but I'm even more surprised that it's for a witch of all creature, but something was different about this boy and it made me very interested in him, causing a demon like me to feel anger, jealousy, and happiness.

I changed my form into a large black raven and tried to fly after the two but falling to the ground realizing that the wound was still on my wing but it was almost healed so I flapped as hard as I could, ignoring the dull pain as the boy carried my butterfly to his house.

**_~C~_**

My eyes were still shut tightly as I let out a low moan and began to open them slowly, I can't remember much but I do remember talking to Sebastian, seeing him free himself and then...oh god, I can't believe that a demon stole my first kiss and I was stuttering like a love struck idiot.

I could feel all the blood begin to rush to my cheeks as I sat up in my bed...hold on a minute, my bed? How did I get in bed and this isn't the inn, where exactly am I?

" Ciel, I'm glad to see you're awake."

I looked and was surprised to see Alois holding a plate with what looked like ham, some vegetables, and a roll while he held a glass of water in his free hand.

" Alois? Where am I? What happened?" I asked as I watched Alois pull up a chair and set the plate and glass on the nightstand as he sat down," you're in my house in the guest room and I had saw you outside, unconscious in that demons arms, so I quickly got you away from that monster and brought you here."

" Okay, but where's Sebastian? Is he still injured?" I asked and I really didn't know why, I hated this side of me that secretly cared for that damn devil with his accursed smirk...and those enchanting red eyes...hold on! Why am I talking like this?! I can't be falling for a demon of all creatures!

" Are you okay? You look redder than a tomaro," Alois stated; I came out of my rant in my mind and said," I'm fine, I just had a very strange thought," I put my hand over my face and sighed," can you leave Alois I want to get some more rest," I waved the boy off and the blonde haired male stood," okay, if you need anything just call."

I watched as the blue eyed boy left the room and I was finally left alone.

Suddenly I heard a tapping almost like a small rock hitting glass but it was something much different than what I expected it to be; I looked to the window and saw a gigantic raven, well it wasn't huge but it was slightly bigger than a normal one almost the size of an eagal but you get what I mean.

" What in the world?" The bird continued it's rapping at my window and I face palmed at that poem reference, but anyways... I slowly stood and opened the window then shuffled back to my bed and laid back down as the bird hopped into the room and tried to fly over to me but faltered and fell to the ground before getting up once again and flying up to the bed.

" Hey, are you okay, is your wing broken or hurt in some kind of way?" I asked, not so sure on why I asked though, it's a bird I'm pretty sure it couldn't understand a single thing I was saying.

_**" I'm fine butterfly, I just got my wing cut."**_

I jumped at the familiar voice could it be," Malphas? Why did you come here?" I asked, calling the demon by his true name for the first time out loud,_**" I don't like humans taking what's mine,"**_ He said letting out a low raspy caw which I'm going to take as a laugh.

I had so many different ways to react to this statement but I chose to be silent as he tried to fly closer to me but only fell once again letting out a low groan and trying to lift his right wing but have it fall to the bedding limply as he looked at the useless limb and sighed which was just another drawn out caw.

I carefully picked him up and sat him in my lap as I checked his wing to see a gash near the main bone of the wing where it's meant to bend so he could flap it.

" I'll heal it, now stay still," I concentrated as I preformed my healing magic once more but found it slightly easier than before, maybe it was because the wound wasn't that big.

I found myself growing weak as the wound was fully healed; I fell back onto the pillows and sighed putting my hand over my eyes and tried to relax.

**_" Are you okay butterfly?"_**

I nodded, I didn't understand why this demon cared if I was fine or not, as I removed my hand I saw that the raven that was perched on my lap was gone and replaced by Sebastian who sat at the edge of the bed wearing a look of worry, which shocked me, could it be that he actually cared for me.

" I'm fine Sebastian, Why would you care?" I asked trying to lift myself up into a sitting position but was gently pushed down by the demon,_**" first, you have to lay down, you're not used to using magic and it'll make you very weak for awhile until you get used to it and second, I already told you, I've become very fond of you little one."**_

My face flushed as he gave me a quick peck on the lips once again and smiled while I glared at him with a bright red blush on my cheeks," don't do that you idiot," I said, crossing my arms and turning my head away as I tried to make the blush on my face go away,**_" you know, you're cute when you become flustered, almost like a kitten."_**

Just as my blush was beginning to go away I could feel my face flush once again but this time it was to the tip of my ears," I hate you," I said looking down at my hands that were clutching the sheets and balling them up; I could hear him chuckle as he kissed my head,_**" you really need to stop lying kitten, its such a nasty habit that those humans do."**_

It wasn't very long until I heard footsteps approaching and Sebastian obviously heard them as well changing back into a raven and perching on the windowsill.

" How are you doing Ciel," Alois asked; I just gave him a fake smile and nodded," yeah, I'm fine, I think in going to go back to the inn now, thanks for the help," I said, beginning to walj out the room," it no problem, and be careful," I left the house and began to walk to the inn.

I yelped when someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and began draggin me off in the opposite direction, turning my head I saw Sebastian," what are you doing and where are you taking me?" I asked trying to free my wrist from his grasp but failing miserably,_**" you'll see where I'm taking you soon enough,"**_ I sighed and just allowed the demon to drag me away from the village and into the forest that surrounded it.

I had a terrible feeling about this but I didn't bother asking; it had been over ten minutes since Sebastian took me from the village and he still hadn't told me where we were going.

**_" We're here."_**

" And where is here exactly?" I asked finally getting my hand out of his grasp; I looked around and saw that were were now in a large clearing with a few wild flowers," why did you bring me here?" I asked,**_" since you haven't learned how to use magic, I shall be the one to teach you."_**

" You're going to teach me?"

_**" Yes, now let's begin with our first lesson, fire magic."**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, in the next chapter Ciel shall start his magic lesson, also, a little foreshadowing about a white haired character who shall be the villan of this story, well thats all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as you read in the last chapter, Sebastian is going to teach Ciel how to use magic, more specifically, fire magic, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" You can use magic? I thought only witches could use it."

I watched as Sebastian walked a couple steps away from me, his tail that was once wrapped around his waist uncoiled and swayed from side to side and sliced a few of the wild flowers.

He picked up one of the flowers and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger; I was surprised when the flower suddenly caught fire then burned to ashes as he let the ashes fall to the ground,**_" all supernatural creatures have the ability to use magic, but witches can use all forms."_**

" So how am I going to do this?" I asked, walking over to him with my arms crossed, I don't know how to do anything but healing magic right now so this could be a little difficult but whatever, I'm being trained by a demon who knows fire magic...wait, why does that sound like something bad is going to happen when I put those words together?

**_" it's very simple,"_** He opened his hand and a small flame appeared in his palm, he motioned for me to hold out my hands and I was hesitant but I held out my hands and Sebastian transferred the flame into my palms; I was a little scared, remember what happened when I was child and created that ring of fire, but I took a breath to calm myself down and looked at the flame.

" what next?" I asked,_**" try to mimic what I do,"**_ the flame in Malphas' hand went to the tip of his finger and began draw what looked like a bird. When he finished the lines that he drew became a solid figure and a bird made entirely out of flames screeched and flew in a circle over head then perched on a near by tree, it's talons leaving scorch marks on the branch.

" What is that thing?" I asked looking at the fire bird with great interest,**_" that's a pheonix, they used to live in the human world but they would get captured by humans so they had to find a new home, which was the demon world,"_** the pheonix flew over to me and perched on my shoulder, it's golden flames turning blue as it nuzzled against me.

" Poor thing, having to leave your original home because of those monsters," I was always taught that humans were the true monsters, and it was true, they killed without reason and destroyed everything around them; That devil chuckled and I looked up at him, still petting the bird with one hand," what are you laughing about?"

**_" Nothing, it's just that pheonix are very shy when it comes to most people, but others can be very hostile so it's surprising to see one act like this," _**this little pheonix doesn't seem like a dangerous or shy one, maybe I could keep him with me," well this one is very gentle and I think I'll keep him with me."

The pheonix seemed to agree with me when it cawed happily and flew into the air,**_" let's get back to our lesson,"_** Sebastian said; I nodded and looked back to the flame I'm my hand...how did he expect me to do this when I didn't know how to use magic. Sebastian sighed and behind me, his hand covering my own,**_" just imagine the flame spliting into five pieces the going up your fingers to the tips."_**

I was blushing brightly when I felt his chest pressed up against my back, I really hope he couldn't see it especially with his head resting against my shoulder; I concentrated on the flame in my hand and it began to move to the tip of my index finger.

**_" Good, now just image what you want to create and begin drawing,"_** His clawed hand began guide mine as the flame created a line and he continued to draw until it was in the form of a wolf, Sebastian released my hand and a wolf made entirely of flames stood before me.

" This is amazing," I said looking at the two creatures we created," there's a lot more things you can do with fire magic but I believe we can continue that lesson tomorrow," I looked up and noticed the sun was beginning to set," I should get back to the inn," I was about to turn to go back to the village when Sebastian grabbed my wrist and spun me around and wrapped both his tail and arm around my waist, pulling me close as he kissed me deeply.

My eyes were wide with shock as he forced my mouth open and slipped his tongue inside, the feeling was so strange yet it felt good at the same time as my eyes began to flutter closed and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck and let out a small moan...wait a minute, a moan? I've never made that sound before.

I could feel Sebastian's hand trail lower until it was resting on my ass...Okay this getting a little to intimate; breaking the kiss with a string of spit connecting us, I pushed him away with a light blush and wiped my mouth," U-Uh...I-I think I should get going," I said then rushed off toward the inn.

~S~

I chuckled as I watched my kitten run off, his face flushed; he was so cute when he got embarrassed, but I'll make sure he becomes mine. I'll mark him so everyone will know that he's taken.

With a snap of my fingers the two animals disappeared; I changed into my animal form and flew off after the boy as he made his way back to the inn and walked to his room.

I watched as he opened the window to let in some air then began to undress, putting his pajamas on then laid in bed grabbing Rachel's book and flipping through it. I flew in through the open window and perche'd on the headboard making sure to be quiet so he wouldn't notice me as I noticed that he was reading about magic.

I smiled, this boy was very persistent on learning all he could about his kind, if Rachel was still alive she would be very proud of him.

About an hour and a couple minutes passed and my little one fell asleep with the book still open in his lap; I silently chuckled as I used my wings to blow out the candle that he was using for light which I really didn't understand when he had a lamp

I then flew over to the window and perched on the windowsill glancing back at him with my red eyes glowing a dim red before flying off, a few of my feathers falling off and landing on the carpet of the room.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story sorry if this chapter was terrible I really thought it would turn out better anyways that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of this littke story, Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of this little story, as you've read in the last chapter, Ciel and Sebasstian have started there training with fire magic and they shall be continuing that lesson but our little witch is going to over hear something while sneaking off to see our favorite demon, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up and opened my eyes slowly with a yawn and saw that my mothers book still laid in my lap; the candle I had gotten from Mey-Rin was now blown out, I guess it was the wind since the window was open the whole night to let in a little fresh air, this room can get a little stuffy at night.

I walked over to the window once I got out of bed and was about to close when I felt something beneath my foot. I looked down and saw a few feathers laid on the floor, these feathers didn't belong to any ordinary bird, they were gigantic and jet black...wait, could if be that Sebastian came to my room last night and blew out that candle?

I sighed and picked one of the feathers he left behind and rested my elbow against the windowsill, then laid my head in the palm of my hand while I twirled the feather with my free hand.

What is wrong with that devil, does he truly love me or is just going to kill me once he gains my trust, yeah, that must be it, he can't be falling in love with me, I mean he's a demon for gods sake!

I put the feather behind my ear as I walked to bathroom to wash up before getting dressed; as I was putting my blue studs into my ears I couldn't help but pause and look at that feather behind my ear, when had I put it there?

I ignored the feather and continued getting dressed; when I had my pants and shirt on I put my black boots on, they really weren't that high, they only went up to my shins.

I grabbed my key and pills, then left the room hearing the door automatically lock behind me as I walked down the hall toward the front door.

" Morning Ciel," Mey-Rin said with a smile," good morning Mey-Rin," I said as I left the in n and began to walk to the bakery to get a pastry; as I walked past the center of the village where Sebastian was once bound, I saw a few people gathered over there murmuring to themselves about something but I wasn't close enough to hear them.

I made it to the bakery and smiled at the wonderful scent of sweets and freshly baked bread.

" Hello Ciel, what may I get for you?" She asked," can I have a crescent?" I asked pointing to a big fluffy one in the front; I could hear her laugh as she got the pastry for me and handed it to me," how much is it?" I asked," its nothing dear, since its your first time coming here, no charge."

I thanked her and took a bite tasting how delicious it was, I waved to her and walked toward the door.

" I wish you luck while you learn how to use your magic."

I practically choked on the food in my mouth when I walked over to her and said in a shocked tone," how do you know about that?" She only chuckled; I've seen you talking with Sebastian quiet a lot and my son has the worst habit of shouting out secrets when he gets home."

Damn it Alois...I relaxed as I saw the kind look on her face," please keep this a secret," I begged with pleading eyes," you have my word Ciel, I won't tell another soul," she drew an X over her heart and then smiled; I was relieved by this and left the shop with little worry of anyone finding out my secret.

I was about to walk toward the forest still within the village barrier, which seems to stretch pretty far, when I saw a crowd of people were now gathered near the center of the village. I silently inched closer to hear what was going on, but made sure to stay far enough so no one would notice me.

" Father Landers! He's escaped, what are we going to do?"

" Calm down my people, he won't get far. As long as the barrier still stands that creature shall be trapped."

A man with pure white hair spoke before all the villagers, trying to calm the down; he was dressed like a priest but I could sense something off about him but I couldn't tell what.

I glanced back at the man a snuck into the forest without anyone noticing then opened my pill bottle and taking my daily dose for the day then closing the container as I walked to that clearing that Sebastian had showed me.

It took awhile to reach it but I was so relieved to stop walking as I fell to the grass and stared up at the sky as a few stray clouds happened to float by. I sat up after a minute of two and then stood beginning I search for that damn demon.

" Sebastian! Are you out here? Sebastian!"

**_" I didn't think you'd return little one."_**

I jumped when the demon suddenly appeared in front of me, hanging upside down," don't scare me like that, and get down here so you can teach me more about magic," he sat back up on the branch and jumped down,**_" as you wish."_**

He created a flame in his hand again and I mimicked what he did but stopped when he did something that not even I would try, he swallowed the flame and steam came out of his mouth; he took in a breath a let out a stream of fire from his mouth burning everything in a three mile radius.

He coughed up a little smoke but I was still in awe at what just happened,**_" that was called fire breath it's a form of magic mainly used by dragons, but most witches rarely use it since it can injure their throats from how hot the flame is; until you are older or have more experience I suggest using this instead." _**

A new flame was made and Sebastian put his forefinger and thumb together creating a ring as he put his hand behind the flame and blew creating the same affect as fire breath.

**_" Now you try, it may take some time to get the flame to reach a great distance,"_** I nodded and created a ring with my fingers and held it behind the flame and blew; I felt so happy when the fire came out in a stream but it didn't go as far as Sebastian's did which made me feel a little weak.

**_~S~_**

I watched as my little one mimicked me and blew out fire; I noticed the feather behind his ear and couldn't help but smirk when I realized that it was one of my own.

**_" Where did you get this,"_** I asked taking the feather from behind his ear," I found it in my room," he said looking at the feather,**_" Hm, I believe it would look much better here,"_** I pointed to his earring and used my claws to remove one and he began complaining about how I should return it but I didn't listen.

The earring was very easy to bend especially when I added heat to it turning the small blue stud into a hoop as I pierced a hole through the stem of the feather he hand then attached it to the newly formed earring and then put it back on him.

**_" Much better,"_** Ciel reached for the piece of jewelry that I made him and looked in awe, he looked up at me and I noticed the light blush he had on his cheek as he removed the stud from his left ear and handed it to me," uh, you don't have any ear piercings so...um, take this, it doesn't match anymore."

**_" I do have piercings but you can only see them when I'm in my true form,"_** Ciel raised an eyebrow when I mentioned true form," you mean this isn't your normal form," he stated,**_" no, I hide my true form so I won't terrify you little one."_**

" Terrify me? It takes a lot more than some demon to terrify me."

I chuckled at this but my laughter stopped when I could hear footsteps, I growled lowly and bared my fangs as the footsteps gradually got closer and I heard what sounded like voices. It was those villagers, they're trying to take Ciel away from me again, I know it.

**_~C~_**

Something was wrong with Sebastian, he looked like he was ready to attack something or someone; I was hesitant as I approached him," Sebastian? What's wrong?" I was terrified by the look in his eyes, they were dilated and glowing red with slitted pupils.

He turned to look at me and his eyes returned to normal but he picked me up and carried me deeper into the forest; I heard rustling behind us and I was scared, the same thing happened when I was little and mother disappeared after it happened.

**_" Stay here,"_** I rapidly shook my head and tried to cling to him as he hid me within a hollow tree and growled as he slowly approached the sound with his claws unsheathed, ready to attack at the slightest movement.

I heard screams, both from people and Sebastian which sounded more like an inhuman screech.

I pulled my knees to my chest and trembled as I remembered an old memory that I wish I could forget.

**_~C~_**

Mama held me close as we ran through the forest, I was so scared. Why were those people chasing us? Why did they look so angry? i didn't understand what was going on but all I know is that mama told me to keep my voice down as we continued to run.

" I'll be back soon my darling sky, just stay quiet and hide yourself," I nodded as mama put a few leaves and twigs in front of where I was hiding so those people wouldn't find me as mama began to walk away but looked over her shoulder and gave me a look that both confused and surprised me...she was sad, but why did she wear a smile?

I desperately reached out for her trying to get her back but by the time I called out for her, she was gone; i pulled my knees to my chest as I backed deeper into the tree hiding myself within the shadows as mama had told.  
I had to put a hand over my mouth to muffle my cries as I began to here scary sounds, it sounded a lot like screaming and they sounded just like mama's...n-no, she couldn't be, she just can't.

disobeying my mothers orders, I carefully maneuvered my way to the forest floor but i still managed to land on my butt. Whining in pain I brushed off the bottom of my pants and rushed off in the direction that mama had walked off in.  
Pushing through bushes and low branches I smiled when I saw her leaning against a tree, I knew she'd be okay, I just knew it. Quickly, I ran over to her, but I began to slow down as I saw her appearance.

Her once snow white dress was practically dyed red, her skin was paler than before, and she wasn't moving which scared me the most.  
" M-Mama, wake up," I gently shook her hoping that she would wake up and hold me in her arms and then we could go back home to papa b-but she just sat there, cold and lifeless.  
Sh-She couldn't be dead, she promised to always be by my side to protect me, she can't leave me now," Mama! Wake Up!" I cried as tears began to stream down my cheeks.

" Ciel! Rachel! Are you out here!"

I turned my head at the sound of papa's voice and I was so happy that he was okay," Papa! We're over here!" I shouted; it wasn't very long before I heard rushed footsteps and saw papa come out from behind a tree.  
I ran into his arms and cried as he comforted me by stroking my back and telling me everything was going to be okay, just like mama would do," papa, somethings wrong with mama, she won't wake up, I'm scared," I looked up at him, my cheeks stained with tears while my eyes were red and puffy from crying for so long.

Papa looked to mama with both shock and sadness," Ciel...Rachel isn't going to be waking up," my eyes widened at these words before they softened and I buried my face into his chest," papa...I-I wanna go home," he looked down at me and nodded as he gently picked me up and began to walk back to the house, leaving mama to sleep peacefully.

**_~C~ _**

I snapped out of my thoughts when the screams had finally came to a stop and Sebastian was no where to be seen; I quickly came out of the hiding place he had hid me in and ran, toward the clearing, please, please, please don't let him be dead, I don't want to lose someone else dear to me, not again.  
I looked down and saw that the ground was dyed red and my breath hitched as I slowed down, following the trail of blood until the scent of death was so unbearable that I had to cover my mouth and nose to keep myself from choking on the scent.

I pushed back some bushes and my eyes were wide with terror at the sight; the grass was completely blood red, dead bodies laid all around the ground, and standing in the center of this with blood dripping from his claws was Sebastian.  
" S-Sebas...tian," he turned his head to look at me and his eyes were still glowing red but they soon turned back to there normal shade of ruby and he smiled at me holding out a clawed hand to me; running out of the forest, I ignored the scent and hugged him tightly not caring about the blood that stained both me and him.

_**" It's okay little one, I've gotten rid of them, no one will hurt you as long as I'm here."**_

There no one I can trust in this village now, they tried to kill Sebastian and I wouldn't forgive anyone that dared to hurt him, Sebastian is the only one here who will truly protect me from all the bad things," I don't care if I'm hurt or even killed, I just want you to be okay, I never want to see another person dear to me die," he looked down at me and chuckled as he ran a clawed hand through my hair.

**_" I'll never die my little one, that's a promise."_**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, sorry if this chapter wasn't very well written but this is the longest chapter in the story and it's very important to the plot, all that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my story, Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my little story, as you read in the last chapter some of the villagers tried to go after Sebastian to kill him, well I'm not so sure that this chapter turned out that well but if you ****guys like it or not is good enough for me, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" What are we going to do Sebastian? More of those villagers will continue to come after us after this surprise attack."

**_" Don't worry little one I won't allow anyone to hurt either of us, but for now, let's get you back to your room,"_ **I watched as Sebastian changed into the form of a raven and perch on my shoulder**,**_**" I'm going to watch over you in this form when we're not training so you don't need to worry,"** _I smiled; Sebastian made me feel safe when he was around, like a protective parent," thanks," I said.

I began to leave the field with Sebastian watching me from above, gliding from tree to tree just in case someone spotted him and recognized he wasn't just an ordinary bird, but I doubt that anyone could figure that out.

When we reached the edge of the forest, I became hesitant, seeing that priest that was speaking to the villagers earlier was answering questions.

I looked up at Sebastian who was staring at the white haired male with a look that could kill then he glided down toward me and landed on my shoulder," who is that guy?" I asked,**_" that's Ashe Landers, he's both a priest and exorcist, he was the one who bound me to this accursed village so I suggest you be very cautious around him and try to sneak past without making a scene."_**

i nodded and did as Sebastian told me and began to walk past Ashe who was in the middle of talking, I was only a few feet away from the inn so if he doesn't notice me I'm home free.

" Hey there! Come here child!"

Goddammit! I knew this would happen! I put on my best fake smile as I turned and walked over to the white haired priest," is there something that you need?" I asked; all I needed to do was act like I didn't know anything and I would be able to get back to my room and get some rest, this day has made me really stressed out and I could use a hot bath.

" Did you happen to notice the man that was bound here leave?" He asked with a smile that sent chills up my spine; I looked up and saw Sebastian was flying in a circle overhead giving a me sense of safety and relief to know that he was near me and making sure nothing went wrong," no, sorry, was there something important that you needed to do with him?" I lied, giving a slight tilt of my head to make the lie a little more believable.

" You could say he is important for something that'll happen in a few days," I raised an eyebrow at this statement, what did he mean? Maybe Sebastian could tell me what he meant when I got back to my room.

" Well, if that's all you wanted, I'll leave because I'm so tired and it's getting pretty dark..." I said, trying to end this conversation as fast as possible. This guy creeped me out to no extent and by the way Sebastian started cawing at him from the rooftops of one of the buildings made me even cautious," yes, it is getting rather dark out, I pray for you to have good dreams tonight."

I thanked him with a small smile and began to walk away, my smile turning into a grimace as I got a good distance away and Sebastian flew down and perched on my shoulder," that Ashe guy is a real creep and I feel like he's up to something," I said, keeping my voice quiet enough for only Sebastian to hear,**_" I know what he's doing but it'll take some time to explain so I'll tell you once we get to your room," _**I nodded and entered the inn, having Mey-Rin greet me like she always did.

" What's with the raven?" She asked," oh, I befriended him when I was taking a walk and I guess he grew to like me and I felt the same way so I let him follow me," I laughed when he nuzzled my cheek and let out a gurgling sound from the back of his throat as if to say that he was happy to hear that.

" That's so sweet, well, I guess you'll want to go to your room now so I'll stop bugging you; goodnight Ciel," I waved to her and walked around the corner where no one could see us then Sebastian changed back to his human form, smirking down at me with amusement dancing in those ruby eyes.

" Wh-what is it?" I asked stuttering some; suddenly a black nailed hand slammed into the wall beside my head and I flinched as a light blush spread on my cheeks at the sight of how close he was to me,**_" so you finally admit that you feel the same."_**

" I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian chuckled and caressed my cheek softly and I found myself leaning into the touch,_**" what have I told you about lying little one,"**_ his voice sent chills throughout my entire body," now, why don't you be honest and tell me how you truly feel about me."

I bit my lip and turned my head away, this was so embarrassing and I refuse to tell this demon but my heart was screaming me to just tell him, now was the perfect time and my brain was fighting back telling me that my pride was more important.

**_" So are you going to tell me, or will I have to use other methods of getting it out of you."_**

My blush became brighter at these words as my mind began imagine very explicit things; why in the world am I thinking these types of things! I mean, yeah he is pretty hot to be called a demon but I wouldn't go that far...would I?

After the war in my mind ended I finally confessed just wanting to get it over with and hoping this damn devil didn't mock me for it.

" Fine, I'll say it...I-I guess I like you."

I turned my head away as I felt my face become warm,**_" now, that wasn't so hard was it kitten,"_** his hand moved from my cheek to my chin as he tilted my head up and kissed me, but this felt different from the others, it was possessive and lustful as if to say that I belonged to him and no one else.

A hand came to press me to the wall even harder as he moved closer to the point where our bodies were pressed together; Sebastian took this opertunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth and deepen the kiss, making me moan as our tongues rubbed against one another.

When we broke apart, I found myself looking at this demon with half-lidded eyes practically out of breath as I panted lightly and he looked at me with that damned smirk on his face again that made me want to slap him.

My moment of air was cut short when our lips were connected once again, the kiss becoming even more passionate than the first; Sebastian wrapped an arm around my waist and I felt the black nailed hand wander down to my ass and began groping and massaging the globes making me shut my eyes tightly and moan only to have them swallowed by the red eyed devil above me.

I had absolutely no idea why I was letting him do this, the first time I pushed him away before it became to sexual but now I really didn't care what he did as long as it felt good and he continued.

I could feel his hand reach into my back pocket and pull out my room key and we broke the kiss once again, but this time Sebastian grabbed my wrist an dulled me down the hall, holding the key in his hand. Whatever this devil was planning made me feel both scared and excited at the same time as we reached my room and he unlocked the door, pushing me inside and kicking the door closed behind him.

As he approached me I began to back away until I found out that I backed up into my bed and Sebastian smirked as he pushed me with enough force to make me fall back onto the soft covers and pillows.

I wanted to get up but Sebastian was looming over me, both of his hands on either side of my head making it impossible to escape.

" Wh-What do you think you're doing!?"

**_" I'm marking you as mine and no one will come near you without knowing that you belong to me...now, be a good little kitten and make beautiful sounds for me."_**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, sorry it took me so long to write and update this, anyways, in the next chapter there shall be a lemon and I know I'm going to be very embarrassed writing it, knowing that this entire story is written from the first person, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little story, Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I apologize for not updating this for awhile but since school has started once again, it'll be very difficult to write knowing how I have less free time, anyways, this is the first time I'm writing a yaoi scene from the first person so wish me luck, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter, obviously**

**.**

**.**

I shivered as I felt Sebastian lick up my neck before biting down roughly, to the point where I could feel blood begin to well up and trickle down my shoulder, beginning to stain my shirt, which I actually happened to like if I might add.

A small whimper came from the back of my throat as I felt him lick the wound he created as an apology. One of his hands moved to remove my stained shirt and threw it to the floor; I felt like I was being treated like a piece of meat since he was looking at me with eyes filled with lust and hunger.

**_" You're so beautiful kitten."_**

I only bit my lip and blushed even brighter as I felt his hot breath against my chest, it wasn't long before my eyes snapped open when I felt him take one of my nipples into his mouth," Se-Sebas Ah! Wh-what are you doing?" I ran my fingers through his hair as I moaned uncontrollably; this feeling was so foreign to me since, god I hate to say this, I was still a virgin. I haven't even masturbated before, yes, yes , I know it's shocking right? Most people say I'm as clean as an unpainted canvas.

"**_ You're new to this kind of pleasure, aren't you little one?"_**

I nodded, looking down at the demon who was now smiling at me, probably thinking its cute how I'm reacting. I just wanted to hide my face in a pillow but it was pretty difficult for me to move with him above me.

**_" Don't be embarrassed Ciel a lot of people you're age are new to this so I promise to be gentle, just tell me to stop if it hurts or feels uncomfortable,"_** I felt a little at ease when he kissed my head and smiled sweetly before continuing where he left off.

He sat up and moved our position so he was leaning against the headboard with me in his lap, my back against his chest. His hand trailed down my torso, making me shiver at the gentle touch, then stopped when he noticed the visible bulge in my pants.

**_" My, My, it appears you've become excited little one," _**he purred in a seductive tone; I moaned loudly as he began stroking the bulge through my pants creating an amazing feeling of the cloth rubbing against my length," Aah! Se-Sebas...Ooh! I-It feels..mmn, we-weird," I rested my head against his shoulder and moaned as my hips thrust up into his hand, it was like my body had a mind of its own.

**_" it's not weird little one, it's pleasure,"_** my eyes opened, when had I closed them, and I saw Sebastian beginning to unbutton my pants and pull them down until they were around my ankles, he then hooked his thumbs under the elastic of my underwear and began to rub circles on my hips, teasing me to the point where I just wanted to beg for him to stop and continue, but I wasn't that far gone yet.

" Se-Sebastian...nn, enough wi-with this teasing," I whined as I looked over my shoulder at the demon who was smirking at me, I noticed the black-snake-like tail flicking from side to side excitedly, maybe it had a mind of its own, but that thought was wiped away when I felt it begin to flick my nipple making me moan lowly as I felt him pull down my boxers so they were bunched around my ankles as well.

I blushed as I realized that my entire body was revealed to the demon and I had a raging erection; quickly, I tried to cover myself only to have both my wrists grasped and moved away.

**_" Now, now, don't be shy little one."_**

I whimpered and shut my eyes tightly as I felt him wrap his hand around my cock and began to stroke me in slow, torturous movement that sent small waves of pleasure through my body creating a strange feel that began to build up in my groin," mmn...Se-Sebas Aahn! I-I feel str-strange again."

Sebastian made a noise which sounded a lot like a purr as I felt him begin to move his hand faster making me cry out. This only made the feeling worse! Why wasn't he stopping, it feels like I have to go to the bathroom after holding it in for a long time.

The weird feeling then began to build up growing worse and worse as I unconsciously rocked my hips up into his hand, and pre-cum began to leaked out the head of my cock,**_" you're about cum aren't you kitten?" _**Sebastian asked; I nodded furiously as I dug my nails into his arms and cried out as I came, white liquid spurting from the head of my cock and landing on both my chest and the bed.

My eyes were half-lidded and I felt like I was going to fall asleep at any minute when I was suddenly flipped onto my back and pinned to the bed once again," what the hell do you think you're doing demon!?" I shouted, surprised by the sudden action," now, now, I can't having you fall asleep when I haven't been satisfied yet," my eyes traveled downward and my face practically turned tomato red when I realized that he had an erection as well and his looked to be much bigger than mine.

He took some of his own fingers into his mouth and removed them to show that they were thoroughly soaked with spit. With one hand, he lifted my hips off the bed some then thrust two of his fingers inside me with absolutely no warning.

It hurt like hell, and I wanted them out now...well, that's what I thought before started moving them in and out, gradually picking up speed until I felt them brush something inside me that made moan in pure pleasure and push my hips down onto the red eyed devils fingers.

He smirked at me and began scissoring his fingers, spreading me open with each movement. It didn't take him long to remove his fingers, making me whine from the loss but it was soon replaced by something bigger that made me yelp," Se-Sebastian, please don't, it's too big," I pleaded for him to stop; I was scared and I knew it would hurt and I was sure that he knew as well.

**_" Shhh, don't be scared little butterfly, I would never do anything to hurt you, just relax and the pain'll disappear in an instant."_**

I trusted him and took a breath, trying to relax as he held me close and began to push into me. I felt tears of pain well up in the corners of my eyes, but I kept them spilling as he pushed in all the way and I let out a breath of relief.

I rocked my hips, trying to adjust to the feeling then said," you can move Sebastian, just be gentle," he gave me a nod and began moving in and out in a slow speed that most would probably call torturous, but to me, it was perfectly fine.

**_" Nng, I'm going to move a little faster Ciel,"_** I gave him a nod and gasped as he picked up speed, getting deeper with each thrust," Oh, Sebas-tian I-It feels good Ah!"

It seems Luke Sebastian took this as a sign to go harder and faster; Dear god it felt amazing! The feeling of his giant-hard-cock rubbing against my walls and slamming into my prostate with almost inhuman accuracy. I felt like I would lose my mind if he continued like this.

" Oh! Sebastian, yes nhg, it-it feels so good! M-More, please!" The devil above me chuckled and moved with increased vigor; his tail wrapped around my cock,that dripping pre-cum onto my stomach like a river, stroking it in time with his violent thrusts that had me riding up on the bed along with the covers beneath me.

" Mm, I-I'm close Sebas-Aahn-tian," I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. My jaw went slack and let him slip his tongue inside as both of our tongues tangled, a low moan slipping out from the back of my throat ask felt him begin to suck on my tongue before we separated with a string of spit connecting us.

I-I don't think I can hold it in any longer, I'm gunna cum soon at this rate; he let out a low moan, the first I heard this entire night, and his thrusts lost they're rhythm as he pushed in as deep as possible and ground against my sweet spot,**_" Ciel, mmn, I'm coming."_**

He came in long-hot-spurts that caused me to shiver when it hit my sweet spot directly causing me to cum soon after.

Sebastian pulled out of me and I let out a silent moan when I felt his cum pour out of my stretched hole. He leaned down and whispered into my ear that made me smile,**_" you're mine little butterfly."_**

" I'm yours and you're mine, right Sebastian?"

He ran a clawed hand through my hair and said,**_" that's right little one, I'll never let anyone touch you,"_** with a smile as he kissed my head then going into the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel. He helped me sit up as he wiped the cum off my thighs and chest and helping me with my pajamas since I was both drowsy and lazy.

I laid out on my stomach ask watched Sebastian fold up his clothes after putting on his underwear, it seems like he was going to stay tonight.

" You still never told me what that priest was up to."

**_" Ashe knows about the supernatural and about when we're at our strongest and when we're at our weakest."_**

" And when are we at them."

**_" We're at our strongest during a solar eclipse, when the sun is blocked out and part of the earth is shrouded in complete darkness. We're at our weakest durning a lunar eclipse when the sun blocks out the moon and it turns blood red, that's when Ashe plans to kill me."_**

This information both terrified and angered me, I wouldn't allow this," he's going to kill you!? There's no way in hell that I'd allow some priest to kill someone who's dear to me!" Sebastian pulled me close, running his clawed fingers through my hair,**_" hush now my little one, I would never let some human kill me."_**

These words soothed me but I still felt tense," Sebastian...can you sing to me again?" I asked, kinda embarrassed that I was asking for such a thing. He smiled at me and said,**_" of course my little one."_**

_Rabbit my claws are dull now so don't be afraid  
I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave  
Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite  
But the rest of my pack I have left them behind  
And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill  
But the thought of fresh meat it is making me I'll  
So I'm telling you that you'll b__e safe with me._

I yawned as I began to grow drowsy and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the one who I loved the most.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, here's the next chapter of the story, sorry it took me so long to update but I think I'm going to go crawl under my covers and stay there until I get over the fact that I wrote a yaoi scene in the first person, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as seen in the last chapter, our little lovers finally did it and I felt like I wanted to sit in a corner and think about what I did, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ciel's POV)**

I woken up the next morning and found myself tucked under the covers; everything in the room was clean, it made it seem like everything that happened last night was a dream.

**_" Morning Ciel."_**

I looked around and saw Sebastian closing the window behind him, while he held something, wrapped in brown paper, in his tail," where did you go? And what's that you're holding?" I asked; trying to sit up but only feeling pain in my hips,**_" I stopped by the bakery that you went to and got you some breakfast," _**he handed it to me and I unwrapped it to see that it was crescent; I had always loved to eat these, especially when my mother would make them.

I broke off a piece of the pastry and began eating, smiling when I tasted how sweet it was," how did you get to the bakery without Hannah freaking out?" I asked, finishing the last of the crescent**_," when I first came to this village Hannah was the first to tell I wasn't human and promised not to tell anyone, so I guess we became close friends after that."_**

I nodded and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand, ignoring the dull pain in my ass and shuffled over to my bag and got out some clothes that I was going to wear. It was a pair of jeans, a black short sleeved shirt, and I guess I would just wear my gym shoes today since I would probably twist my ankle if I wore my boots.

Since I was to lazy to get washed up, I just moved my hair around and brushed my teeth then got dressed; I grabbed my pills and took one, setting them on the nightstand and grabbing the room key and motioning for Sebastian to follow as he shifted into his raven form and flew out the door just as I closed it.

When I walked past the front desk, Mey-Rin didn't say her usual 'good morning' to me, instead she looked at me, eyes filled with caution and resentment. I never thought I would have to deal with people looking at me like that again, it terrified me and made me want to go hide but I remembered I had Sebastian by my side to protect me.

I walked past her, trying not to look her in the eye as we made it outside," let's go to our normal area Ciel," I nodded; he flew off toward the forest and I followed after him, excited for what he was going to teach me but as soon as I reached the forest I slowed down, looking at all the trees that surrounded me. It felt like someone was watching me so I was cautious as I continued.

The chill I felt just kept getting worse until I felt someone grab me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth and nose; the scent wasn't distinct, but as I began to breath in I felt light headed and the world around me began to darken.

" Se-Sebas...tian."

" Don't worry child, you'll be safe from that devil," I knew that voice; I shakily turned my head and saw him," you'll...be killed...when Sebastian...finds...you..." I could no longer stay conscious as everything turned black, the sound of his laughter echoing.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I wonder what could be taking Ciel, he obviously knows the way here, could it be that something happened to him? No, no one knows about this place except me and him.

As I waited I could only feel more and more worried for the safety of my beloved and I finally snapped when heard his voice call out to me.

" Se-Sebas...tian."

**_" Ciel!"_** I cried out his name quickly rushing into the forest, calling out his name hoping to here a response but I got nothing. I suddenly stopped when I smelled his scent reach me along with an unfamiliar one and the trail led deeper into the forest.

My pupils slitted and my eyes glowed a violent crimson as they dilated and I opened my mouth letting out an ear piercing screech. All thoughts of reason left my mind and all I could think about was killing the one who took my beloved Ciel.

**(Ashe's POV)**

I chuckled to myself as I carried the unconscious child on my back; with him I could lure out that devil and end him once and for all.

As I walked I suddenly heard an inhuman screech that made whole forest tremble and send chills down my spine at how desperate and demanding it sounded," it seems he's come to get you little one," I said, snickering to myself but my laughing was cut short when I heard a screech worse than the last and that's when I knew that this devil wasn't just playing, it would kill if it got the chance.

I ran if my life depended on it, in which it did in this situation, maneuvering around trees and climbing over a few rocks until I stopped, hiding behind a fairly large tree. I set the child, Ciel, next to me and started panting but my breath hitched when I heard footsteps and a low growl following after.

I reached into my gun carrier on my hip and pulled out a hand gun that held bullets that were made from the same material of a demon sword. I jumped up and my hands trembled at the sight of the creature, it looked like its body was trying to change into its demonic form but it refused to-half of its face was demonic, while the other half was human.

**_" I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING WHAT'S MINE!"_**

Its voice didn't sound human, it was as if a million people were speaking along with it. "Ke-Keep away from me demon, I-I won't allow you to defile this child."

The creature growled and dropped down to all fours, its claws digging into the earth as its form began to change. I found myself taking a step back when I bones beginning to break and warp, blood beginning to spill out the demons mouth as its skin tore-a giant cheshire cat grin spread across its face, revealing jagged-sharp-fangs and a long snake-like-tongue.

Its once pale skin turned jet black and tough as steel, as if the sharpest blade couldn't penetrate it, its sclera turned jet black and the corneas glowed blood red, the bones near his legs changed as well making it easier to move on all fours, almost like the shape of a dragons hind legs but the talons seemed to be much sharper and spread out. Spines went down the length of its tail that whipped from side to side restlessly and three golden earrings were pierced in his now pointed ears.

My hands were trembling so bad that I could hardly keep myself from dropping my weapon.

The devil snarled and lunged at me, pinning me to a tree beside the unconscious child; fear coursed my body and I then realized certain parts of the devil weren't covered in the black armor so I got the bullet, that was jammed, out as fast I could and aimed for the creatures eye and pulled the trigger.

He cried out in pain and released me stumbling around blindly; I grabbed Ciel and ran deeper into the forest hoping that I'd have enough time to getaway before it got its vision back. The sound of growls caused me to look behind me making me trip over a rock and fall down a slope that I didn't see.

I pulled the blue haired child to my chest as I fell, hitting a few rocks until I landed on a flat bolder that happened to be in front of a field of pure white lotus. I tried to stand but stumbled when I felt how bad my injuries were from the fall so I set the child down and was going to sit beside him when I heard the horrible ear piercing screech as the devil found me.

I jumped to my feet as he lunged at me, digging its claws into arms causing me to scream in pain as we fell back into the field of flowers-some of the flower petals flying into the air as I held my arms, the pain was so bad that I felt like I couldn't move.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I bared my fangs at the priest that laid on the ground unmoving, but the fact that he wasn't moving didn't mean he was dead, I was going to to go in for the oil when I realized that I still needed to find my Ciel.

Looking around, I felt myself let out a relieved sigh when I saw that he he was okay. Ignoring Ashe, I began to run over to my beloved to make sure he wasn't injured in any way.

I was so close to him when-pain, I stumbled and fell to the ground just a few feet away from Ciel, I put a hand on my chest and saw blood then I looked to see the villagers holding demon slaying weapons that I glared at. I forced myself up and crawled over to him, collapsing again once I was close enough to see that he wasn't injured which distracted me from the bullet hole in my chest.

I panted heavily, desperate to get air back into my lungs to keep my heart beating but I knew it was too late as my vision began to blur, two men picked up Ciel and I weakling reached out a clawed hand, trying to keep them from taking him away but I lost all strength to stay conscious and the entire world around me turned dark.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry if it took so long for me to update this and if the chapter isn't the next but I wanted to make sure that the scene near the end was good, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Hey my little kitten I'm back with another chapter of my little story, sorry if this chapter turns out to be a little cheesy at some parts but I need to do it in order to keep the plot on point, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ciel's POV)**

I woke up with a skull-splitting pain in my back. Slowly, I opened my eyes half way and saw I was back in the village leaning against a tree. I tried to move but I found my hands were bound behind me.

" What the hell? Why am I tied up?"

" Nice to see you're finally awake, little witch."

I heard the sound of voices talking amongst each other and I automatically knew I wouldn't like what I saw when I looked up but I had no choice. Looking up, I saw all the villagers gathered around me, glaring with those unrelenting eyes.

I-I'm scared...I don't like those eyes, stop looking at me like that, please! "How did you-" "I could sense something off about you from the moment you set foot into this village," Ashe said as he leaned down so he was looking me in the eye," where's Sebastian?" I asked glaring at him; he chuckled and straightened himself," everyone, please show this witch what has happened to that devil."

I felt my breath hitch when I saw Sebastian, shackles were attached to his wrists, ankles, and neck, a drawing of a pentagram was beneath him and glowed violet as it created a type of barrier around him, the chains were staked into the five points of the star and didn't look like they would be coming out anytime soon. He was no longer in his human form and his breathing looked to be heavy and ragged.

"Sebastian! Please let me heal him, you can do anything you want to me but just let me heal him," I pleaded,"like hell we'd free you to heal that-" "release him," Ashe interrupted him mid-sentence, shocking all the villagers and me as well.

"But father Landers he-"

"I know, now release him, I have something very special planned."

The villager walked over to me and untied my hands; I quickly jumped to my feet and pushed passed people to reach the red eyed male who looked to be on the verge of death. I tried to reach him but when I tried a jolt of electricity lashed out at me making me jerk my hand back and look back at the priest with cold eyes. The barrier around him disappeared as soon as Ashe snapped his fingers, I flipped Sebastian onto his back and gasped at the sight of bullet holes in his chest, his breathing was ragged and uneven making me panic, but luckily none of them hit it's intended target, his heart.

_**"Ci-Ciel, what a-are you..."**_

"Hush, I'm going get these bullets out then heal your wounds."

I was careful as I put two fingers in the bloody mess and grabbed one of the bullets between my fingers and pulled it out slowly, hearing a growl of pain come from Sebastian as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain,"hold on, there's only a couple more," I reassured, running my fingers through his hair, hoping it would ease the pain for him, but the bullets were pretty deep so I doubt it did anything.

It took a few minutes until I got out every bullet, all the bloody shells scattered across the ground as I put my hands over his chest and concentrated. A golden light began to shine from my palms as the wounds began to close up. I could hear the light gasps coming from the villagers behind me but I ignored them, all that was important was to make sure Sebastian was okay, nothing else mattered.  
When I was sure the wound was fully healed, the light disappeared and I panted heavily. I still wasn't used to using healing magic, but as I looked over to Sebastian I saw that his breathing had returned back to normal and let out a sigh of relief.

"You've healed the devil, now follow up on your part of the deal."

I looked back at Ashe and glared at him, shakily getting to my feet only to have two of the villagers forcefully tie my hands up again. Ashe roughly grabbed my arm and began to drag me away; I didn't fight though, knowing it would be worthless with most of my energy being drained from using that light magic.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I felt the pain slowly go away until it was gone completely, I was so relieved, but I didn't hear Ciel's voice. Opening my eyes, I saw those damn humans start to tie him up and that fucking priest began to take him away. I growled and was going to attack him when I felt a terrible pain, looking beneath me, I saw the same symbol Ashe used to capture me when I first came here; whenever I tried to escape if be electrocuted and it felt like my entire body was engulfed in hellfire.

All I could do was hang my head as I listened to the footsteps grow further and further away from me till I could I longer hear them. When I escape I'll make sure to tear that priest apart limb by limb then throw his soul into the torture pits in hell.

My tail thumped on the ground aggressively as I sat back on the palm of my hands, letting my claws scratch at the dirt below as I began to think of a way to escape from here.

**(Ciel's POV)**

Ashe drug me further and further away from Sebastian until we stopped in front of what looked like a church.

"This is where you shall be staying, little witch," I rolled my eyes at the name and entered the church...well, it was more like shoved inside since the villagers guiding me weren't very gentle. "Stop calling me that, I have a name and I'm sure you know it," I said as Ashe waved off the villagers and closed the church doors, locking it with a key he had in his pocket.

"Of course I know your name Ciel Phantomhive, but why would I bother to call a sinful creature such as yourself by such an elegant title?" He stated, approaching me and untying the ropes that bound my hands. The thick rope fell to the ground and I rubbed my sore wrists. I could easily burn this damn building to the ground with his body along with it, but I was curious on what he had planned for me.

I opened my mouth to ask him a question but something interrupted me; it was cry that rattled the entire church, I had heard it once before when Sebastian had massacred all those people in cold blood to protect me, it had sounded so desperated and broken that I could feel my heart tighten as it died down.

"So little witch, I bet you want to know what your purpose in this," as I was brought back to reality, I nodded and saw him smirk evilly that made me very worrysome,"I will kill that demon, but first I'll need a demon sword."

I was still angry about the fact that he was going to kill Sebastian but I still don't get what it has to do with me,"then why don't you go get this demon sword. I don't see what this has to do with me?" I questioned, one eyebrow raised and my arms crossed,"oh you know nothing do you? I can't just find a demon sword, I have to create one and do you happen to know what the main ingredient would be?"

"No, what is it?"

"The blood of a witch at full power on the day of a Solar Eclipse."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry it took me so long to write, but hear it is. In a few more chapters this story shall be coming to an end and I'm sure the ending will shock you, but I won't give any spoilers so you'll have to wait, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of this little story and I'm pretty sure this chapter turned out perfectly, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ciel's POV)**

D-Did this man just say, witch blood? There's absolutely no way he is going to kill me to forge this demon sword.

"Don't look so frightened, witch. Once the sun rises tomorrow and becomes eclipsed by the moon, I'll end all your suffering," the fear inside me grew as Ashe smirked like a Cheshire Cat, I had no words to say as I just stood there, frozen, thinking over he just said to me.

"Now, come along little witch, it'll be night soon and you'll need all your strength," Ashe put a hand on my shoulder and I slapped it away, shouting,"don't touch me you crazy bastard! There's no way I'm letting you kill me!" Aske simply raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms,"and what are you going to do to stop me little witch, you've hardly mastered your magic and this building cancels out any spells you may try."

What? This guy must've planned for everything, and since everything he said is true, there is no possible way for me to escape. "It appears you've finally figured it out, now, follow me so I can show you to the place you shall be sleeping for the night," Ashe motioned for me to follow and I was going too when I realized I had forgotten something, my mothers book.

"Wait, can you get one of the villagers to bring my mothers book to me," he gave me a quizzical look before saying,"why? You know magic can't be used in this church."

"I know, but it belonged to my mother, so I don't want anything to happen to it," I said, there's no way I'd leave the most precious thing to me here. Ashe gave me a skeptical look at first, then said,"fine, I'll ask Mey-Rin if she can get it - I'll be right back, and just so you don't try to escape..." Ashe left the church and I heard a click of what sounded like a lock.

Well, it seems I'm stuck in here until Ashe gets back and prepares me for my death. I heard the sounds of screaming and an earth rumbling screech come from outside making me run to the nearest window to see Sebastian thrashing about angrily. It looked like the barrier that held him down weakened to the point where he had enough power to break it.

Five men had to hold each chain that was attatched to the shackles and collar on him. The man holding the chain near Sebastian's neck had to jerk back to keep himself from being bitten.

I couldn't stand the sight of seeing Sebastian like this, he must worried sick, especially all the things that have happened.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I growled as the vilagers tried to hold me back, I need to find Ciel, I need to know he's okay. My tail whipped from side to side angrily as I let out an ear piercing screech, while I dug my claws into the ground, dragging the villagers with me as I tried to get to the church where Ciel was being held.

"Now, where do you think you're going Devil?"

That priest stood before me, smirking, causing me to back away, growling lowly,"I suggest you be a good boy or your precious lover won't survive for very long," my eyes dilated, my rounded pupils turned to narrow slits as my claws were an inch from his throat.

**_"I'LL TEAR YOU APART IF YOU TOUCH HIM!"_**

Ashe was surprised by my actions and glared at me,"hurry up and redraw that seal, we can't have you escaping," Ashe's glare turned into a smirk that cause me to growl again as he caressed my face with his right hand. I lashed out, sinking my fangs into his arm, causing him to cry out in pain as he jerked his arm back, tearing off a good section of skin in the process.

I swallowed the skiing that got torn off, licking the priests blood off my fangs with a smirk,"you disgusting, unfruitful, devil!" I ignored the insult and simply looked at him, amused at the sight of him in pain,"hurry up and put him back in the circle before I decide to kill him a million times over!"

The villagers holding the chains to my shackles, led me back to the pentagram and I didn't even bother to fight, I was to amused with the sight of anger on the priests face as the barrier around me formed once again and he walked past me, giving me a cold glare then continuing off where he was going.

I sat on the ground once again, contemplating on a way to get to my beloved Ciel. I sighed as I couldn't come up with any ideas, the only way I'd be able to rescue him would be on the night of the solar eclipse, but that could be very risky if I don't time it right.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw that white haired priest walk by, holding something in his hands that I had seen once before, it was Ciel's book. Why did he have that? If he's plannig to destroy it, I'll murder him! As he walked past me, he gave me an icy cold glare then looked away, continuing back toward the church.

I wanted to skin him alive for giving me such a look, but being trapped in this barrier kept me from doing so. I let out a huff of air and began singing my song, since it always calmed me and comforted Ciel when he tried to sleep. I really hope he's not hurt, I wouldn't be able to live without him.

**(Ciel's POV)**

I smiled when I heard Sebastian's song, it was so nice to hear seeing how far apart we were, but this song was different. It reminded me of a lone wolf howling after loosing its pack. I heard the church doors open once again and saw Ashe enter, holding my mothers book in his right hand as he closed the door behind him, locking it once again.

"Here's your spell book, witch."

He tossed my book to me and I gasped, catching it before it hit the floor as I glared at him then corrected him by saying,"it's not a spell book, it's my mothers journal, she wrote down everything she ever encountered in her," I traced the golden crest on the cover with my fingertips as I sat on the windowsill, holding the book close as my eyes shut and I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**(Ashe's POV)**

I grimaced at the sleeping witch, but I felt a tug in my chest, I couldn't understand what it meant. Why did my heart constrict every time I thought about ending this child's life. It couldn't be that I was feeling guilty-no, that's obviously not it, he must've cursed me in some way, once he was dead, this terrible feeling would go away, right?

**.**

**.**

**A/N:Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, sorry it took so long to update, but I was busy having a breakdown over the latest chapter of black butler, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, which may be the final one, I'm not sure. Anyways, Ciao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been dealing with the worse case of writers block I've ever seen in my entire life and it was a complete hell to get rid of it. Anyways, some of the lines in this chapter are lyrics from the Vocaloid song "Witch Hunt." I just thought the lyrics suited this story very well, especially what's happening in this chapter. Well, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter**

**Some of the lyrics have two people speaking, more specifically Sebastian and Ciel, so you'll see the line written in italics with bold text. If it's Ashe and Sebastian you'll see it written with normal bold text that's underlined.**

**.**

**.**

**(Ciel's POV)**

I let out a light yawn as the feeling of someone lifting me awoke me from my slumber. My eyes opened slowly to see that my hands were bound again and my legs as well, I was swung over someone's shoulder like a sack, and I was outside, a crowd of people gathered around as the person carrying me stopped and dropped me on what felt like a wooden platform.

Someone behind me yanked me up by my hair, forcing me to sit back on my knees and be met with the merciless gazes of the angry villagers, but standing directly in front of me, dressed in a black robe, holding a long sword that glistened in the sun. "It appears you've finally awoken witch, just in time for your sinful blood to be used to forge the demon sword that will kill you demonic lover," Ashe said with a sinister grin, tilting my head up with the tip of the blade so my sapphire eyes met his lavender ones.

Gave him such a glare that it could kill, but all he did was laugh as he turned to the crowd and shouted,"everyone! Let us punish this witch for his crimes of black magic!" Ashe looked to Sebastian, who was baring his fangs and growling lowly as his pupils turned to slits and his irises glowed crimson.

I sighed, letting my eyes close as I tilted my head toward the sky, opening them once again to see the moon slowly moving toward the sun. "Held by the cross, I look up at the sky..." I began to whisper the setting of my death as the villagers in the background started chanting their prayer.

"Repent! Repent!"

I shut my eyes tightly and hung my head saying to myself,"please, erase the voices of prayer."

"Dedication reduced to nothing!"

Clenching my teeth tightly I growled out,"if you call this love black magic-"

"Repent! Repent!"

"Then light the flames of hatred!" I shouted in anger, my irises now glowed a bright-neon-blue, shocking the people that surrounded me.

"Do not be afraid! The death of this witch is weighing upon us!" Ashe settled the people who began to panic, some telling children to leave or stick close to them as they began chanting again.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I listened as those damn humans started their meaningless prayer, but I could still hear Ciel muttering something under his breath, but when he shouted that phrase I looked in shock. Never in my entire life have I seen a witch act like this, not even during the Salem witch trials.

I was snapped out of my surprised state by the sound of a laugh, more specifically, Ashe's laugh. I let out a low growl, my feathers ruffling, and my tail lashing back and forth when I saw that white haired shift his eyes toward me for a second before saying,"a demon calls out, tied to a cross-"

"Repent! Repent!"

I narrowed my eyes as I saw his lips curl up into a grin that would go unnotic d by a normal human, but I could tell he was doing this to spite me and make me furious by the fact that he called Ciel a demon. "Before shouting out its evil spell-" he paused to smirk at me as the villagers continued chanting.

"Virtue reduced to vice!"

I couldn't stay silent any longer by the way these foolish humans treated him like some monster as I shouted in anger,**"if you judge that this is a crime of black magic!" **All those humans turned to look at me in fear and back away while I tried to break these stupid chains that bound me, but it take them long to recover and start chanting again.

"Now, everything is!"

**"Then light the sacred flames!"**

"He's lost his way!"

**(Ciel's POV)**

I glared at Ashe, he should've known better than to test a demon. I looked at all the angry people surrounding me and said,**_"the foolishness of empty headed people!"_** Loud enough for everyone to hear, but I was surprised to hear Sebastian and I speaking in unison.

"Repent! Repent!"

**_"That evening sun's red will continue to burn!"_**

"Death is weighing upon us!"

I looked up again and saw that the solar eclipse was starting and I could feel fear begin to take over as my eyes glazed over with unspilled tears. Ashe walked over to me and pressed the cold blade of the sword against my cheek and slowly moved it away, making a cut deep enough that blood spilled and dripped onto the wood below.

My breath hitched as I muttered to myself in a shaky voice,"held by the cross, I look up at the sky."

"Repent! Repent!"

The tears that I was holding back began gradually spill as I tried to stop them, whispering in a pleading voice,"please, erase the voices of prayer."

"Dedication reduced to nothing!"

I looked up at Ashe with a sad smile and saw him recoil back in shock as I said loud enough for him to hear,"if you call this love black magic-"

"Then light the flames of hatred," I said in a tone not as angry as the first time.

"He's lost his way!"

**(Ashe's POV)**

These damn demons are trying to contaminate me with their words, but I won't let them corrupt me as I saw my vision become blurry for a brief moment. "What's happening?" I asked as I wiped my eyes with my hand to show that they were tears.

**_"Just like this red, burning flamed!"_**

"Repent! Repent!"

I could feel the tears in my eyes begin to stream down my cheeks as I felt my heart tighten again, just like it did yesterday. Why does this keep happening? I shouldn't feel any guilt for what I'm doing to these creatures.

**_"Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears!"_**

"Death is weighing upon us!"

The moon had finally covered the sun completely and the village was shrouded in darkness except for the few lamps and candles illuminating the ceremony happening before us. I walked over to the witch and raised my sword then brought it down, slashing across his chest as he gasped for breath and blood spilled from the wound and onto the blade, slowly corrupting it until he warped into the shape of a demon sword.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

My pupils dilated at the sight of Ciel bleeding out. I felt something inside me snap as my natural instincts took over, I am going to rip that priest apart for what he did.

Since the solar eclipse was happening, I was a lot stronger, and that meant I could break through this damn barrier with ease. I let out an ear piercing screech as I broke the chains pinning me down and destroyed the barrier as well. I lunged at Ashe, pinning him to the ground as I growled, baring my fangs, ready to rip out his throat when he kicked me off.

**"I'll kill you, I'll Kill You! I'LL KILL YOU!" **I shouted, dropping down to all fours and trying to lunge at him again, my claws unsheathed as I caught the blade in my hand, feeling the blood well up on my palm, but the pain was nothing to me as I called at his chest, sending him stumbling back, until he fell, dropping the sword.

"I'm going to rip off every single one of your limbs!" I growled, stalking over to him as I lifted a clawed handed, ready to plung it into his chest and rip out his heart, but just as I was going to, I felt a chill run through my body and coughed up blood.

Shakily, I looked down to see the demon sword run me through. I snarled at the priest who was smirking at me then thrust my hand into his chest and crushed his heart in my hand as I shakily stood and pulled the sword out, stumbling over to Ciel who was breathing heavily, holding his stomach and coughing up blood.

**"C-Ciel,"** I fell to my knees once I reached him and held him close, feeling his body tremble," Se-Sebas-Sebastian...I'm-I'm sc-scared," he said, looking up at me with tear stained cheeks.** "I know your afraid, but it's going to be okay, just rest,"** I said, nuzzling his hair. I could hear his heartbeat steadily getting slower, meaning he was going to die soon, but I was too.

"Seb-Sebastian, ca-can you sing me the re-rest of that lullaby?" Ciel asked in a quiet voice, practically a whisper. **"Of course my little butterfly." **I watched as he closed his eyes and rested against my chest, drifting off into a dreamless slumber as I sung to him, nodding off myself until everything was black.

_So rabbit please stop looking the other way_

_It's cold out there so why not stay here_

_Under my tail._

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the final chapter of the story, sorry if this chapter wasn't good as it should've been, but I tried. Anyways, I bet you didn't expect to see this ending, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next story I decide to write, Ciao.**


End file.
